


oh, you're good to me.

by SecondhandLovers



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Innuendo, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Post-Canon, Praise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 12:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22192012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondhandLovers/pseuds/SecondhandLovers
Summary: After years of being alone, the tenderness still feels unfamiliar to him at times--  and yet, like a man starved, he stares at her, devouring every word.---A little domestic, post Frozen 2 one-shot.  In which Anna praises Kristoff.
Relationships: Anna & Kristoff (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 103





	oh, you're good to me.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been a while since I’ve written anything, and even longer since I’ve published any fic, so forgive me if this feels a bit rusty.  
> But man, do I have a lot of feelings about Kristoff and Anna, and how tender these two once-lonely souls are with each other. Hope you enjoy! <3

It’s almost morning when they finally return to their chambers, both a bit tipsy on of a combination of mead and sheer  _ exhaustion. _ Anna and Kristoff knew they’d have more responsibility, of course, throwing their first ball as Arendelle’s sole monarchs (or rather, monarch and monarch-to-be.) But neither were prepared for just how incredibly taxing the night would be. Rather than spending it dancing and eating and celebrating, it was spent having long, obligatory conversations with numerous trade partners and neighboring nations and, unfortunately, some of the absolute  _ stuffiest _ noblemen they’ve met, to date. 

“Of course, we _ Baringtons _ know all about  _ fineries," _ Anna trills in an exaggerated fashion, swaggering across the room to mock the Lord in question’s vanity. 

Kristoff lets out a tired, yet hearty laugh as he follows behind her, beginning to gently undo her braids only once she stops strutting. 

“God, he was the worst.” She groans, “Is being an asshole enough of a reason to cut ties with a trade partner? Because if not, it should be.”

Kristoff hums thoughtfully as he pulls out the last hairpin securing her updo, and she sighs in relief when her hair tumbles loose. “Well, you  _ are _ the Queen now. Maybe that should be the first new law you pass.”

“And can you believe his father asked me if I was looking for suitors?” Anna spins now, arms swinging wildly as the fire rebuilds in her voice all over again, “Suitors! As if it wasn’t obvious we’re engaged!” 

It’s nothing new, unfortunately-- while the majority of Arendelle’s allies maintain a respectful nature, over the years they’ve encountered more than a few snide comments about Kristoff’s lack of royal blood. Or nobles who ignore his presence entirely. Even the occasional backhanded compliment about his  _ looks. _

“Oh, I dunno.” Kristoff snorts, shrugging off his coat, “Sure you don’t want to see if they’re offering up a prince with a sharper jawline, or a better nose?” 

He intends for it to be nothing more than a passing joke, a bit of sarcasm aimed at the arrogant snobs who think such things matter. But as if she can sense the lingering bits of insecurity buried beneath the surface, Anna’s head shoots up with a frown. 

“Hey. I love your nose.” 

Her voice is so serious, so  _ earnest _ , that he freezes, unsure how to react. There’s a lovely sort of tightness that grips his chest whenever he receives compliments from her, even now-- like it’s almost too much for him to handle, and almost certainly more than he deserves. After years of being alone, the tenderness still feels unfamiliar to him at times-- and yet, like a man starved, he stares at her, devouring every word. 

“I  _ love _ your nose,” Anna repeats, her fingers reaching up to trace along said feature, before she leans in and presses a gentle kiss to the tip of it. His breath hitches, and the warmth that fills his chest now has nothing to do with the mead.

“I love your eyes,” she guides him down by the collar of his shirt to kiss the delicate skin just beneath his brow, and smiles when his eyelashes flutter against her lips.

“I love your mouth,” she says, and he cocks an eyebrow at her, a teasing comment on the tip of his tongue. But Anna knows him too well, and just shakes her head and smiles, her lips capturing his before he even says a word. He responds in kind, sighing happily into the kiss. It’s a wondrous thing, he thinks-- how their lips have met a thousand times before, and yet every time, it still feels like coming home.

“I--  _ mm _ \-- love your jaw.” Anna presses little pecks all along his jawline to his chin, before traveling down to his neck, where her lips linger for a moment. Her hands, meanwhile, _don’t_ linger, mapping their way all along his torso.

“I love your chest, and your arms, and your tummy--”

“My  _ tummy? _ ”

She laughs, her gentle hand now swatting at his stomach in retaliation. “I’m tired, shush! Ooh, and I love your hands. Like,  _ really _ love your hands. I like watching them tie ropes, or play the lute, but mostly I just like how they feel when you hold me.”

“And I love holding you just as much.” 

“I really love your hair,” she ruffles his hair loose-- it hadn’t been slicked back as dramatically as it was during her coronation, but there was still a bit of pomade in an attempt to keep it tidy for the ball. Anna, however, seems to prefer it messier.

“Not to mention, I love what’s inside of you.” She places her hand back on his chest, feeling the rapid  _ thump-thump  _ of his heart beneath her hands. Kristoff smiles softly, and  _ oh, _ how did he get so lucky--

A wicked little smile crosses her face. “I also love when  _ you’re  _ inside of  _ me _ .”

“Jesus, Anna!”

Her smile quickly turns to laughter, and he can’t help but join in, his forehead falling against hers. He wonders briefly if this body exploration of hers would’ve turned into something a bit  _ less _ chaste if they had the energy for it. But they’re both  _ so _ tired, and content to simply be soft with one another, and really, that’s more than enough for tonight.

“My point is, I love every-” 

Another kiss.

“-single-” 

And another.

“-part of you.”

She draws back just far enough to meet his eyes, her hands cupping his face. “You do know that, right?”

“I do,” Kristoff says, his voice raspy and foreign to his own ears. He knows his eyes are glassy with emotion as they meet hers, and he wonders how it's possible for one to be filled with so much love without bursting. One of his hands catches hers, bringing it up so he can press a sweet kiss to her palm. “God, I love you. Anna, you really are the most extraordinary person I’ve met. Do I tell you that enough?”

“You might’ve mentioned it before,” Anna winks, waggling her ring finger, the amber stone catching in the light. They both smile at the promise it holds, and the future they’re fortunate enough to embark on together. She gives him one more peck on the lips. “Now come on, let’s get ready for bed. There’s a beautiful man I can’t wait to curl up beside.”


End file.
